The Power He Knows Not
by Wailing Wizard Wannabees
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and he feels guilty about Sirius's death. But when Dumbledore brings an enchanted object from the past back into play, things might change. Voldemort won't know what's coming.
1. Prologue

AN: Hi this is Shelby and Jamie. This is our first fic and we're really excited about it! Please bear with us since we aren't experienced with writing. But please give us any advice you think we'll need. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes since we have yet to find a beta and my (Shelby) spelling and grammar is really poor. It might take us a while to put up the next chapter because I'm (Shelby) going to Hawaii and I'm (Jamie) going to New Jersey, but we will get it up as soon as possible afterwards.(If my (Jamie) wacko mom, who I love, will let us.) Please R&R! (Nicely!)

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling unfortunately has that privilege. But since she doesn't own the actors, just the characters, we own Daniel Radcliffe! And I (Shelby) own Alan Rickman's voice, which I like a lot! (And don't think I'm weird! Even though I kinda am.) Again, we don't own Harry Potter so don't sue us!

Now, ON WITH THE STORY! …………………….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dumbledore was sitting in his office contemplating his thoughts. He usually accepted the sounds of the whizzing gadgets and chatter from the old headmasters and mistresses but now they were only breaking his concentration.

"Silencio," he muttered under his breath, effectively silencing everything in the room.

Even he could admit that he didn't know everything that went on and had accepted what he did and didn't know. But right now being between knowing and not knowing wasn't a road he wanted to travel along.

To get over his frustration and worry, with great effort, he went to his last resort.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Up in the North Tower, he found Sibyl Trelawny gazing into her crystal ball. Tentatively, he walked towards her, further into the aroma-filled room. Careful not to disturb her, he sat across from her on a pouf; for he knew she could be jumpy when surprised in the midst of gazing.

"Oomph," he grunted.

At the sudden break of silence Sibyl's head shot up, quickly followed by the clinking of her many bangle bracelets that were roused by her abrupt movement.

Spotting her confused look, Dumbledore decided it would be wise to explain his sudden appearance.

"You know Sibyl, we really should get some new furniture for this room. These poufs are far too stiff for my liking," he stated with a smile.

"Would you please explain your presence quickly? For I have just foreseen something that might be of great importance for Professor Snape and his lust potions," Sibyl scolded impatiently.

"I would like to know about that as much as you would, but right now I have something of greater importance to discuss with you," he paused to stare into the blazing fire in the corner, "I have been feeling for some time now that there is something beyond my knowledge to come this year at Hogwarts. And seeing that you posses the gift of Sight, I was wondering if you could be of some assistance…" He broke his gaze from the fire to look directly at the Divination teacher, when he realized what was about to happen.

"Sibyl, are you going to--?" Dumbledore was cut off by the raspy voice of the Seer.

"_**The power the Dark Lord knows not will arise again to the one with the power to vanquish him… It lies in the hands of those who gave him life and draws its strength from those who love him and teach him to love… The desire of two hearts will be the key to open the reflection of his past… The power to vanquish the Dark Lord will arise again… As the ninth month is born the spell will be cast,"**_ coming out of her daze, Sibyl blinked to clear her vision and cleared her throat.

"I must have gotten distracted. Did you say something Headmaster?" Trelawny asked.

"No, you haven't missed a word Sibyl, but have already been a big help. Thank you and good day." He replied.

With a confused look, Sibyl stared after Dumbledore as he strode out of the room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There's the prologue! We hoped you liked it. Please R&R!


	2. Reflection

A/N: Hey! Thankfully we figured out how to fix the spacing so we re-updated  
the prologue and this is the first chapter. We are going to try to get one  
up every week. But since this was the last week of school before spring  
break, and we had nothing to do in English, we decided to write it in  
school, during class. Anyway there is not a lot of talking in this chapter  
but a very important clue as to what is going to happen. But it¹s not that  
hard to find.

Hope you like this chapter!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The Power He Knows Not: Reflection**

Ever since the battle in the department of Mysteries, Harry hadn't said a  
word. Everyone knew why, but with his short temper, no one wanted to talk  
to him about it. Sirius' death had made a real change on Harry, the boy who  
always smiled, no matter what had happened in his childhood.

At the Order of the Phoenix he sat in his room, not saying a word, only  
coming out for meals. If anyone went into tell him something they were  
ignored. Even though the house was full of dark arts, and the house itself  
was evil, the atmosphere was warm and loving. But soon after someone  
entered Harry's room, they soon left because the atmosphere changed greatly,  
from the warmness brought on by everyone coming in and going out, to the  
cold and depressing feeling surrounding Harry.

If anything, it was worse at school. Back at the place where he first met  
Sirius, Harry would often hide in the Shrieking Shack, where he knew he  
could be alone with his memories. But every night he had to return to the  
boys' dormitories, so he would not get detention.

He was sitting on the window-sill, staring into the abyss of the night sky  
long past curfew. When he spotted the moon, he relived the memory in third  
year when Sirius had asked him to live with him when he became a free man.  
It used to fill him with joy and hope, but now all it did was fill him with  
guilt, for being the reason his godfather was dead.

Not being able to handle that memory anymore, he looked out onto the grounds  
and saw someone extremely unexpected. There was Albus Dumbledore gliding  
towards the school, levitating a very large object in front of him, covered  
in a blanket. One of the corners was uncovered and from what Harry could  
see, it was a gigantic, gold, clawed foot.

"It can't be," he muttered to himself, making Neville's snoring stop for  
for a second, but fortunately not waking anyone up.

But as Dumbledore came closer to the entrance hall, Harry could see  
distinctly the triangular top with two pillars on either side.

Without so much as a thought to the rules, Harry jumped off the windowsill  
and crouched at the end of his bed at his trunk, grabbing the silky material  
of his invisibility cloak.

Dashing down the stairs in his pajamas, and wrapping the cloak around him as  
he went, Harry forgot all about the guilt he had left on the windowsill.

Moving so fast through the common room, Harry didn't noticed Ginny, who  
was up late studying by the fire. But she had noticed him, besides the fact  
that he was under the cloak. She had seen his foot as the cloak split in  
the front for a millisecond, heard him thumping down the stairs and seen the  
portrait hole open to an unknown force.

Curiosity got the best of her, so she followed his light but quick footsteps  
down the corridor. What could it be that finally got Harry out of his daze  
and off wandering through the castle like he used to?

She ran after him throughout the castle and down to the entrance hall, where  
she saw none other then Albus Dumbledore.

Quickly hiding behind a statue of a flying warthog, for she was still  
visible, she saw he was levitating a large rectangular, gold object. As he  
passed her she knew she should follow him because obviously Harry had gone  
to the entrance hall to find him.

She followed the headmaster and the invisible Harry up the entrance hall  
staircase and towards the library.

"What are you doing up?" asked a fifteenth century witch in a tapestry

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" demanded a knight from his portrait as  
she passed.

But she ignored these disturbances in the night silence, Ginny was too  
absorbed in watching Dumbledore, and thankfully, he did not heat the  
portraits.

Dumbledore led the object off down a corridor she had never been before,  
passing the library. This specific corridor looked as if no one had set  
foot in it for years. There was a single door at the end of the hall, alone  
and dark. As the three of them walked down the hall, their footsteps were  
muffled in a thin layer of dust on the ground.

After what seemed like an hour they finally reached the door. Knowing for  
sure Dumbledore was going to deposit his golden object and leave, she stayed  
outside the door. After, a couple of minutes of restless waiting in wonder,  
Dumbledore came back out, looking cheerful, but Ginny being the caring  
person she was, could see the worry in his eyes.

She waited until the headmaster was all the way down the hall and around the  
corner before she got up and walked into the room. It seemed to be an  
unused classroom. She herself didn't know what was so special about it, but  
apparently Harry did, because there in the middle of the room was Harry,  
staring at what seemed to be a large, gold mirror with clawed feet. She  
took a step forward so she was behind Harry and staring at both of their  
reflections. Yet Harry seemed different, like her was in a daze, he didn't  
look like he knew she was there.

"Ha-Harry?" Ginny hesitated not sure if it was good or bad to get his  
attention. Still, he didn¹t move a muscle. He looked so relaxed in front  
of the mirror, as if his horrible past didn¹t happen and he had his parents  
and Sirius and a whole happy family-filled life. But she was so nosey when  
it came to stuff like this, so she gently reached up and touched his  
shoulder. Now that he was sixteen, he had grown a lot taller and definitely  
had at least a head on her. He had also gotten much more muscular with  
broad shoulder sat he eye level. But she still loved him, maybe even more  
now that he looked so much better than his twelve year old self. Finally,  
she got his attention and he jumped.

"Sorry," she muttered, suddenly she now that he was looking at her.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" he exclaimed

"I followed you here. I was studying in the common room when I heard you  
leave. Are you alright? Your eyes were sort-of glazed over when you were  
looking in the mirror. I only see us. Is there something different about  
it?" she stopped, realizing Harry was staring at her with wide, emerald  
eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked

"What did you say you saw in the mirror?"

"Just us, why?" said Ginny a little irritably.

"Ginny, this is the Mirror of Erised."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Well that's the first chapter! The next one will be up soon.  
R&R please! Thanks! Jamie and Shelby.


	3. The Desire of Two Hearts

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, all 5 of our readers who reviewed. The next chapter is going to be long, and we are having trouble writing. Let's blame it on writer's block! Just so you know, we are big Buffy fans, so we might put some quotes in it. The 5 who reviewed, thanks for reviewing, and everyone who is reading please review so we know how many people are reading. Luv ya all! And Happy Belated Mother's Day!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Harry Potter, so stop rubbing it in!

**The Power He Knows Not: The Desire of Two Hearts**

"Ginny… This is the Mirror of Erised."

"Oh… What's that?" she asked.

"Read the inscription on the top," he instructed softly.

Ginny looked at the golden mirror and saw a line of beautifully engraved words across the top. Although none of the words made sense in her head, she still read them out loud. "Eriseduh whatuh? I don't know what your reading Harry, but that's not English."

"Read it backwards," Harry explained, with a slight irritation in his voice.

"I show… not your… face…but your…hearts desire. I show not your face but your hearts desire?" she questioned.

"Now do you see why I was staring at you like you were a million galleons?"

"No… well," she said while she was thinking, "I think I get it- oh."

She said quietly as she blushed furiously.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The library was completely deserted except for two prefects of Gryffindor house, who were sitting at a lone mahogany table on the corner. Hermione was helping Ron, who as usual had procrastinated and had a 4-foot long potions essay due the next morning. Up late with prefects privileges, the only sound was the scratching of Ron's quill until he moaned in agitation once again.

"Come on Ron, just because they're both not around doesn't mean they're lost together." Hermione said.

"But you said you didn't see Ginny in her dormitory and I didn't see Harry in our dormitory either. That must mean that they are together." Complained Ron.

"Well, that wouldn't be such a bad thing for them you know." She muttered to herself, but not quietly enough.

"What did you just say!" spat Ron furiously. "Are you trying to say that they should be together, 'cause I wouldn't agree with you on that."

"But they are so perfect together. Don't tell me you don't trust Harry. You've been best friends with him for almost six years now," Hermione debated nicely.

"Its not that I don't trust Harry. It's that he's not good enough for her. As good as Harry is, he's still not good enough for Ginny. No one is." explained Ron truthfully.

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Hermione.

"No it isn't. Harry would be a danger to her. You know how much trouble and danger we get into because of You-Know-Who and I don't know about you but I'm thinking that has something to do with our connection with Harry."

"But Harry is perfect for her and you know he will keep her safe. Besides, he is friendly and loyal and energetic…I just described a dog didn't I?" she paused at Ron's laughter and took the time to enjoy the beauty of his laughing face. When he finally stopped he saw her looking at him. They locked eyes and stayed like that for what seemed forever. Brilliant sky blue gazing into honey brown as if both sets of eyes would burn out when letting go. But unfortunately, Madam Pince bustled by and scolded, "Do hurry up. Just because your prefects doesn't mean you don't need sleep." This broke them out of their gazing contest, and they both turned away, Hermione blushing the color of a pink rose and Ron's ears turning fire engine red.

"Anyway," Hermione started after using a few minutes to get over her embarrassment, "I know you can trust him, Harry is the best guy I know."

"Whatever," was the only quiet response she got out of him at that, since he only had one thought on his mind: _What about me?_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in his office, Dumbledore was awaiting the arrival of Sybil Trelawney. After his visit to her office she had requested a meeting to discuss the confusion it had given her. He should have known to be more explanatory when it came it came Sybil. If only he had been, because then it would have been much easier to watch the night's events take place. _Not that I won't still be watching,_ he thought to himself with a slight mischievous smile.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. "Come in," was his response. At this his colleague for 16 years walked into the circular, busily decorated room that was his office.

"Hello, Sybil," Dumbledore greeted with a smile.

"Good evening, Headmaster," said Trelawney.

"So what was it you would like to discuss, I'm rather in a hurry," stated Dumbledore.

"I will not keep you long headmaster. I simply wanted to know the meaning of your visit to my office the day before term started," explained Sybil.

"Well," he sighed. " I'm not sure I can reveal too much of my knowledge. Before you gave me the prophecy, which I have put into great use, I was explaining how I sensed something unusual and beyond my knowledge about to happen."

"I gave a prophecy? What was it that I said?" asked Trelawney dreamily.

"That I cannot tell you but once again it is about our young Mr. Potter." At that Sybil opened her mouth as if to respond, "But," he cut her off, with a twinkle in his eye, "it is not one of those death omens we both know you love to give him." Hastily, she snapped her mouth shut. There was silence until Sybil asked her next question.

"When is this prophecy going to commence?"

"I am pleased to inform you it has begun tonight."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well," she paused to get over her realization, "What do you see?"

"I see my family and... and Sirius," he added lamely in place of the true person who stood beside him in front of the rest of his family. A girl with brilliantly wavy hair.

"Oh," she said mournfully.

"Look, Ginny-" Harry started, reaching up with a hand that was meant to touch her shoulder, but letting it drop, remembering what the mirror had just revealed.

"Don't," she said, shrinking away from his hand, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing. It's fine." He gave her a sorrowful look before glancing back at the mirror.

"Well that's new." Harry said.

"What's new?" she asked

"My parents are talking to each other."

"Married people don't talk? I always thought if we got married we would talk all the time and doooo-nevermind!" she cut herself off with embarrassment. _I can't say things like that; he doesn't love me back _she scolded herself. But luckily he didn't hear the last part because he was too immersed in what his parents were doing.

All of a sudden Harry gasped and exclaimed, "They're talking to me now, but I can't understand what they're saying. Ginny can you understand them. Oh wait, you can't see them."

"Wait I can see your parents! But why? They're your hearts desire." she exclaimed. "Wow! Your mom is pretty and you look exactly like your dad, now I know what everyone is talking about!"

"Maybe if I get closer I could hear what they are saying." He stated while walking toward the mirror. He reached his hand out to touch the surface, except when he did something unusual happened. It started rippling under his touch like raindrops falling on still water. Harry's eyes widened as he watched the silvery glass billow and swallow his hand.

"What's going on?" he said to no one in particular. But then he yelled as he felt to small loving hands grab onto his wrist and pull him with unusual force into the mirror.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed as he disappeared into the enchanted mirror. Even if it wasn't a dark object, being pulled into a mirror wasn't a good thing. Then without being able to stop herself she flung her arms into the mirror, hoping to grab Harry. Instead she got pulled in herself, by two strong manly hands, leaving the room entirely deserted save the enchanted mirror and a very happy, wise wizard.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry it took so long to update! But anyway please review and you'll make us very happy! We love all you reviewers!Sorry our love is reserved for those who review! - Shelby and Jamie :)


	4. The Ones Who Gave Him Life

**A/N: **Hi! We're extremely sorry for the delay but this has been a very long chapter for us. And considering we can only write together on Thursday afternoons for about 3 hours, it still took a long time. LOL! That's probably because we're always laughing our heads off at our own stupid jokes that we try to put into the story. We doubt you'll laugh at anything, but if you do, let us know. Also, our teachers seem to think that we don't have lives since they are giving us so much homework like regular homework on top of a final exam review packet. But we will keep trying to update quickly. The next chapter is going to be all Harry and Ginny, so Ron and Hermione lovers, you'll have to wait a while, even though we don't have that many readers. But who cares?

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Harry Potter…So stop rubbing it in! But we do own the way Lily, James and Sirius act all together, so we can own at least personalities.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Falling through the mirror was like nothing Ginny had ever experienced before. She felt like she was flying but she knew she was falling. When she felt the hands grab her, her mind started reeling with questions. _Is this dark magic? Is something bad going to happen? Is this one of Dumbledore's tricks? And most importantly, who pulled me in?_

But these questions vanished once she felt the warmth and happiness fill her. _It can't be bad if I feel so happy, Right? The chamber didn't feel like this, it felt cold and unwelcoming._ As soon as she thought this, she hit warm, soft ground that cushioned her fall. It took her a while to realize she wasn't falling anymore and when she did, she sat up and looked around.

All around her was warm, soft, white fog except for a blurred black dot in the distance on the ground that sent a wave of panic through her. She looked down and saw she had fallen on what seemed to be a cloud. She carefully started to get to her feet, unsure if the cloud would hold her weight. Jumping up and down experimentally she twisted around to see the black dot again.

"Harry!" she shouted towards the dot. Her voice echoed in the emptiness of the foreign place. Slowly the dot shifted and seemed to be looking towards her, confirming her speculations that it was Harry. Before she knew it, she was running towards him at great speed she didn't know she possessed. Reaching Harry's side, she looked down and saw he was exactly the same as he was, unharmed. Relieved that he was OK, she let out a sigh.

"Harry," she repeated serenely, "Do you know where the hell we are?" she asked urgently.

"I have no idea. I looked around and there is no one here, or at least that I know of," Harry answered.

"But there must be someone here, I felt hands pull me in," said Ginny.

"I know, that's what happened to me too,"

"Well let's think. We fell through the mirror and your parents were in the mirror, for both of us…" she paused having a sharp intake of breath. "Your parents!" she exclaimed.

"What!" Harry asked suddenly alarmed.

"Your parents!" she half shouted pointing wildly over his shoulder. Harry turned around quickly and excitedly in the direction Ginny was pointing. And there he saw two figures. One small and petite, the other tall and broad, like himself, walking towards them, parting the fog as the came. And before Harry knew, he was looking into the faces of Lily and James Potter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione woke up the next morning, rubbing her eyes to adjust to the morning sunlight pouring in through the window. Swinging her feet over the edge of her bed, she slipped her feet into her slippers. She walked over to her dresser and pulled oout her school robes. Then the prefect looked around and saw that no one was in the dormitory and decided to hurry up since Hermione Granger was never late.

She pulled on her robes in a hasty fashion and took glance in the mirror. She had figured out how to tame her hair over the years, a way that took much less time than the potion for the Yule Ball. It was now more sleek than frizzy, and she could have it curly or straight, so everyone knew her cat was separate from her head. After making sure she was presentable, she headed down to the Great Hall.

As soon as she entered into the cheerful atmosphere, she spotted who she was looking for. One of her best friends who was extremely tall at 6'2" with flaming red hair and beautiful blue eyes. But yet her curiosity was sparked when she saw he wasn't as happy as everyone else, slumped over his food with his head hanging low.

"May I ask who's winning?" Hermione whispered into Ron's ear when she reached him.

"Huh?" he jumped, focusing in on the world around him.

"Well I was wondering who was winning the little staring contest your having with your food?" explained Hermione.

"What do you mean?" he asked sleepily.

"Well you're the biggest pig I know and if your not eating, something must be wrong in the world. Or the house slves have lost their touch, which might mean they've gone on strike since they're not getting paid. Oh, good for them!" she said. At that Ron looked up at her, clearly annoyed by the look on his face. " Sorry, just trying to see if your still there, even though you are the treasurer." she scolded.

"Was Hermione. Was the treasurer. Spew was never even in existence," Ron corrected.

"S-P-E-W! How many times do I have to tell you, Ron! Nevermind, why do I even bother? Now tell me, what's wrong?" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Harry never came back last night," he growled out, while smushing his toast with the marmaladeon it in his hand." Aw! Gross! Damn you Harry!" he yelled while wiping his sticky hand off on his napkin.

"Ronald Weasley! I can't believe your still on about that. But are you sure he never came back?" she asked, somewhat concerned.

"Of course I'm sure! I was up all night worrying like the damn mother he doesn't have. It was very annoying!" he complained.

"Well at least someone is worrying for him," Hermione said.

"What are you talking about? He's got the whole wizarding world worrying for him!" shouted Ron

"Don't start that again. And besides, why are you worrying about him. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"Because he's my best friend," he shouted in agitation.

"Would he still be your best friend if he went out with your sister?" she asked with wit. All she got as an answer though was silence. But as she looked up at his face, she realized it was filled with stubbornness and longing." Anyways," she continued," you know you would still be friends, you guys are inseparable, you wouldn't even notice if I wasn't here with you all the time."

"That's not true! We'll always need you," he replied quickly without a secong thought, makine Hermione smile the smile he loved so much.

"But maybe we should go to Dumbledore since he always knows everything that's going on. And frankly, I'm starting to get worried too." So with that, she sat doen to a quick breakfast with Ron at her side, shoveling down food, back to normal. _Ah. How I love my pig._ She thought to herself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry had dreamt of this moment every night of his life, so much that he believed it could never come true. He thought it was just another one of those dreams, but he knew somehow it couldn't be true. A slight touch on his arm that was all too real made him jump out of his thoughts.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, "Harry," she whispered more urgently this time, trying to get Harry out of his shock, but to no avail. Harry kept his gaze intent on his parents. "Thanks for being so helpful," she hissed at Harry."Hi," she greeted as she turned to the Potter's, "Well, seeing as he's not talking right now, I'm Ginny Weasley, a friend of Harry's. it's very nice to meet you. Sorry for the silence, but it's kind of a shocker to see you, seeing as your dead. Oh, sorry if that was impolite, I didn't mean it as an insult, but anywhoo, I'll let you talk to your son now. You'll probably get a lot in since he doesn't seem very talkative today. Harry." She added as a warning.

"Son?" James asked hesitentally, "Are you alright?" worry filling his eyes.

"Mu-Mum?"Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Um, No. I'm Dad," James said to his son.

"James!" Lily scolded while smacking him backhanded across the chest. "Yes Harry?" she asked him gently.

"It's you? Is it really y-" he was cut off from his realization by a familiar shout coming from the distance.

"I'm here, I'm here! Sorry I'm late" shouted Sirius, who turned into the big black dog at that second and started sprinting in dog form towards his four companions. In a matter of seconds, Harry was on the ground getting a shower of licks from his dog of a godfather. Despite how bad he wanted to see his godfather, the guilt began to well up and he pushed him off and got off his father as quick as he could and back up to Ginny. In response to this movement, Ginny grabbed his hand to comfort him and held tight. Her spirits lifted when she felt a squeeze back, knowing she was able to make him feel safe and hold the hand of the one she loved.

"Harry," Sirius said with a surprised look on his face, "It's not your fault. It's mine, your no the reason." There was a silence as Harry processed what Sirius had said. "So what'd I miss?" asked Sirius cheerfully, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and swinging his arms. "Sorry to knock you over too James, I was really only aiming for Harry. Ron might have some experience with that. Right Harry?" he winked and nudged Harry at his joke. "Come on, you guys could at least tell me what's going on. I mean, I wasn't that late. I was playing chess with God. And of course he-I mean she-I mean…it won again. How does it always do that?" he exclaimed. "Stop staring at me. Someone talk." He said at the two couples who were staring at him in dead silence, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING!" he shouted.

"Well Padfoot, my wife and I were just getting reacquainted with our son. It was a rather touching moment until you came along and drowned my son in your saliva."

"Sorry about that Harry," apologized Sirius after seeing Harry wiping his face on his school robes.

"It's okay, I killed you," said Harry solemnly.

"He talked. He said a full sentence. Praise the Lord!" Ginny exclaimed. "Sorry," she added with a guilty look towards Harry.

"Harry," Sirius said sternly, "I want you to understand this. It is not your fault I died. I don't want you to be unhappy because I'm not there and happy. If anything I'm happier here, I'm a free man here, and I want you to fix that mirror I gave you. I'm sure with the help of Dumbledore we can somehow find a way to communicate through it." At that Harry's eyes lit up. _Finally, I will be able to talk to someone anywhere. Threee people actually._ Thought Harry. "But if you don't, I shall know. We can see what goes on down there." Sirius explained while motioning to himself, James and Lily.

A confused look came over Harry's face, "What do you mean down there? Are we in heaven? Are we dead?" Harry demanded, suddenly afraid for him and Ginny, hoping they hadn't died before they could have a life together.

"Yeah, Where are we?" asked Ginny.

"We're in Vie dans Ciel. But you two have nothing to worry about you can get back," stated James.

"But how did we get here? All I can remember is falling throught the mirror that somehow opened," explained Ginny.

"You opened the mirror with your hearts desires," said Lily. She looked from Harry to Ginny as her son's eyes widened while he blushed and Ginny's brow furrowed. And Harry took a sign of relief that she hadn't figured out the key.

"So how comewe were the ones to open it and no one else?" questioned Harry to move on with the conversation and keep Ginny clueless to his feelings.

"Finally, you asked!" exclaimed Lily wisely.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Vi dans Ciel," said Hermione to the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

"I'm really glad that we are prefects…and you're the top of our year, or I would never have figured that out," said Ron as the gargoyle came to life and leapt aside.

"Well I am a little confused as to why "Life in Heaven" is his password. But with him being Dumbledore, you never know," admitted Hermione while the two of them stepped on to the rotating staircase.

That left them in a quiet but comfortable silence until they reached the door. Hermione reached up and knocked with the brass knocker, brushing Ron's hand as she put her arm back down to her side, sending tingles through her arm.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," greeted Ron as the door opened, revealing the headmaster in robes of Ravenclaw Blue and his miles of white hair tied back in a matching ribbon.

"What is it I could do for you two, shouldn't you be preparing for classes?" questioned Dumbledore in his teacherly way.

"We were on our way to do exactly that sir, but we have a problem that we need your assistance with," explained Hermione.

"Yes?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, Harry and Ginny haven't been around since last night and we're not sure of their whereabouts. So seeing as you're very wise and knowledgable, we were wondering if you could tell us…by any chance," Hermione continued.

"I cannot tell you exactly where they are, but know they are perfectly safe," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hey! I saw that twinkle! Where's my sister!" shouted Ron.

"Ron, calm yourself! Don't be so disrespectful, I have this under control," she scolded shortly.

"Well, seeing as you won't take it at that, come sit down and let me show you something," suggested Dumbledore.

"Fine. As long as you tell me where my sister is," replied Ron hotly, as he followed Dumbledore and Hermione into the circular study. Pausing in front of his desk, Dumbledore summoned another comfy armchair out of thin air, matching the one Hermione was sitting in. Then he went to the black cabinet beside Fawkes's perch. Unfortunately for Hermione, it was close to his Burning Day, so he wasn't as handsome as when Ron had first seen him. After undoing the lock on the door, Dumbledore brought out the shallow, stone basin with the runes carved in around the edges. Ron turned to Hermione as he heard he gasp at his side.

"Yes Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, "this is a Pensieve. It has helped me an extraordinary amount throughout my years. I will let you experiment with it later, but right now we have to get down to business, so you may get to class." At that, Hermione smiled as bright as an August sun, making Ron forget all about Harry and his sister.

"Thank you professor," exclaimed Hermione watching as Dumbledore put his wand to his temple, deposited some silvery thoughts in the silver-goo filled basin and then poked it to make yet another Sibyll Trelawney rise from the bowl. Although Ron and Hermione didn't see the first Sibyll to rise from the Pensieve, they recognized this one. She looked exactly like the current one. In fact, she was wearing the same clothesshe had worn on the first day of the term. To Ron and Hermione's surprise, she didn't talk in her usual dazed voice, but a hoarse scratchy one they had never heard.

"_The power the Dark Lord knows not will arise again to the one with the power to vanquish him…It lies in the hands of those who gave the boy life and draws its strength from those who keep the boy living…the desire of two hearts will be the key to open the reflection of his past…The power to destroy the Dark Lord forever will arise again..as the ninth month is born, the spell will be cast." _croaked the liquid Trelawney, slowly sinking back into the basin.

"I don't suppose you will tell us what that means, will you?" asked Hermione.

"No Miss Granger. I won't," replied Dumbledore, "But I know with your determination, you will have it figured out by lunch, if not sooner," he commented with a smile.

The walk back to Gryffindor tower was extremely quiet, except for the usual tid bits of conversation Ron heard of passerbys. He was positive Hermione heard none of it. After so many years of being her friend, he knew from the furrow on her brow that she was dissecting the prophecy.

_God, I love this girl_ thought Ron, taking quick casual glances at her out of the corner of his eye as they walked. _I don't know what I would do if I lost her. Probably_ "Ahh!" Ron was startled out of his thoughts by a swift grasp at his arm and a sudden scream of happieness at his side.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione, "I figured out the prophecy! I know where Harry and Ginny are!"

"That's great 'Mione! I knew you could do it with that brain of yours! So where are they?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, that's the problem. Do you remember where Dumbledore put the Mirror of Erised? Because that's the 'reflection of his past' as the prophecy says," replied Hermione.

"Yeah, I remember. Let's go!" And without a second thought, he grabbed Hermione's hand, something he was always craving to do and led her off, running down the corridors of Hogwarts to the aid of their friends.


	5. Ombre de Puissance

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry for the delay, again. But last Thursday, I (Jamie) had high school cheerleading tryouts. And incase you are wondering, I made the Varsity Cheerleading Squad. YAY! (Just so you know, I'm going to be a freshman, so congratulate me even more.) And we had exams to study for, so we couldn't get together. Unfortunately, there is going to be more delays due to summer vacation. I (Jamie) am going away to sleep-away camp for a month, so it is going to be hard for us to write since we won't be together. But I (Shelby) am lucky enough to be able to go to the party at Barnes & Noble for the 6th book. WOOH WOOH, GO HARRY POTTER! ONE MONTH FROM THURSDAY! YAY! Ok. No more waiting. Start reading!

P.S. In one of the first A/Ns, I (Jamie) said my mom was wacko because I didn't think she would let us get together to write. But now, both of our moms don't really care what we do. So, she is no longer wacko, but the best mom in the world.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The Power He Knows Not: Ombre de Puissance**

"Finally, you asked," said Lily wisely.

"Well, you had this power. To read-" Lily was cut off from her explanation.

"What? I don't have a power to read. Everyone has that power, Hermione especially," said Harry showing his confusion while Ginny smiled at his little joke.

"Let's start at the beginning-" started Lily.

"Honey?" interrupted James hesitantly, "Could you hold on for a second while I get us some comfy chairs to sit in. I know how you love telling stories, and I have a feeling this is going to be a long one for sure," he asked. At that Lily gave him a deadly glare, "But that's one of the reasons I love you," he added lamely.

"Fine love, but hurry up. I've got a lot to tell," granted Lily.

Harry watched in amazement as his father walked away from him and with each step, became more and more unclear. It seemed as if the farther away his father walked the less he could make out his father's frame. With each step his father dissolved into the clouds, until there was nothing left. At this a smile rose to Harry's face. _Cool_ he thought, but only because he knew he would be coming back. After he was sure his father had dissolved completely into the clouds, Harry turned his gaze on his mother. He stood staring at her for what seemed like an eternity memorizing her every feature. He wanted to never have her face leave his memory. He knew, although he didn't know how, that he would never be able to take her back with him. This thought saddened him more than he thought possible, so he decided not to dwell on it. Instead, he reason that seeing her now, although not for the rest of his life, was better than never being able to see her at all. With this thought in mind, he studied her face: the beautiful red hair that framed her face, the dark, long eyelashes that protected her big, loving, emerald eyes, and finally her smile that lit up her face.

Harry, who was of course, too engrossed in memorizing his mother's face, did not notice that his own staring brought on the smile that lit up her face.

"Is there something on my face, Harry?" Lily asked kindly.

"What? Oh... sorry. I was just…" said Harry, while trying to think of an explanation for his staring.

"It's okay-Don't worry, I understand," said Lily knowingly, making Harry smile.

"Sorry to interrupt, Harry, Lily, but James is back," apologized Sirius.

Harry turned to see that see that not only had his father returned, but had already set five very comfortable looking chairs in circle, also supported by the cloudy ground. _How long was I staring at my mother for? _Harry thought to himself.

"It looks like their ready for us, Harry. Let's go sit down," suggested Lily.

Lily and Harry went to sit in the chairs in between Ginny and James, with Ginny on Harry's left and James to Lily's right. Sirius sat on the other side of James and Ginny.

"So, now we are going to learn about Harry's extraordinary reading abilities?" asked Ginny jokingly.

"No," said Lily with a smile at Ginny's joke, "we're not. What I was trying to explain before was not Harry's power to read. He had a much greater power than that."

"Had? Do you mean I don't have this power anymore? That I lost it somehow?" asked Harry, clearly interested in any power to help end Voldemort.

"Yes, had. But you didn't lose it. We took it from you." Said Lily while motioning to herself and James.

"You what?" demanded Harry.

"We took it from you," said Lily.

"And why in the name of God would you do that? Wouldn't power help me? I mean, couldn't I protect my self better with more power?" asked Harry.

"You better be careful when saying that up here. You never know where _it_ might be," warned Sirius with a grin as Ginny broke into a fit of the giggles, remembering his previous confusion.

"Let me explain. You see, your power…well…"started Lily while searching for the best way to explain it.

'Just tell me what my power was,' suggested Harry

"You could read and control minds," replied James before Lily had a chance to answer.

"I could…wow. But I still don't understand why you took it. Power like that is only an advantage to me, isn't it?" asked Harry

"It is," began Lily, "but not to a baby of your age. A power like that is too powerful for a baby. You couldn't control it yet and tapping into people's minds' at that age was too much for you to handle, so we decided to take it from you. We decided it was the best choice for you and that when you were old enough, we would give it back. Also we knew Voldemort was planning to get it somehow, so we were protecting it from him, along with you."

"Of course, our plan was ruined when Peter chose to tell Voldemort of our whereabouts," continued James with disgust evident in his voice.

"But luckily enough, I chose to remain the secret keeper of the whereabouts of your power, preventing Voldemort from retrieving it," said Sirius proudly.

"Wait. But how did you take Harry's power? And where did you put it? I've never heard of power being taken away and stored," questioned Ginny.

"We used a very complex spell that sort of pulls the power out of the body painlessly, through the chest as a red smoke since it was so powerful. If it were very weak, it would be a liquid," explained Lily.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like your going to use it." Said James ignorantly.

"Would you shut up? You're so rude! You're making a very bad impression to your son. It's not like he has to like you since he's a fully intelligent adult when he meets you. And you haven't done anything for him that he knows. So just shut up and let me do the talking," scolded Lily.

Despite the fact that his mom had just yelled at his dad, Harry had a smile on his face that Ginny loved to see. He absolutely loved thee way they acted together.

"God, he hasn't changed one bit since school when he was constantly wooing me." mumbled Lily next to Harry.

"Well for your information Mr. Potter, I thought our friend Hermione would want to know." Said Ginny with a smile, being playfully rude to get back a James.

"I like this girl. Padfoot, you want to switch seats with me so I can sit next to her?" asked James.

"They still call each other by those names?" Ginny asked Lily with disbelief.

"Yeah Gin, that is a good idea. Mom, what's it called?" agreed Harry.

"Well, it's sort of a habit now, and we like them, since we made them up," defended Sirius who had obviously over-heard Ginny's question.

"The Ombre de Puissance. What, you don't want to sit next to your wife?" said Lily playfully to James as he looked at Sirius who was shrugging innocently to Lily.

"Well, as you said, I was being very rude. So to make up for it, I want to be nice and get to know my son and his friend," said James while moving to sit next to Ginny.

"Fine," said Lily, slumping back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

_God, I missed a great childhood. And all because of Voldemort I had to live with the Dursleys. Makes me want to kill him even more, _thought Harry.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Sirius, his voice full of concern after seeing the big smile on Harry's face shift into an angry furrow on his forehead.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about my snake-headed enemy. So, can we get back to my power so I can kill him faster,' said Harry with a smile on his face.

_It makes me so happy to see him smile,_ thought Ginny_. God, I have got to do something about this or else I'll just start smiling at a funeral if Harry's there,_ Ginny scolded herself.

"Sorry Har, but you have to get rid of all that negative energy. We don't necessarily want you to think of killing Voldemort all the time, even though you do have to," said James.

"I know, but it's all his fault I had such a messed up childhood when I could have been having the time of my life living with you."

"Awww. That's so nice." thanked James.

"Yeah. Uh-huh, there's more. And then on one of his many attempts to kill me, his screwed up followers kill my god-father and my only chance to leave the Dorsey's'."

"Oh," said James, "but at least you've got friends like Ginny and Hermione, is it, and…and Ron, you said," he continued while looking at Sirius.

"Yes, that's what I said, but we really should get back to his power. I'm not sure how long Harry and Ginny are able to be here," suggested Sirius.

"You're right, we really should. So, we took the power out of you with the spell L'Ombre de Puissance. Then the smoke forms an Ombre de Puissance which takes the shape according to the person it was for. Usually it has to do with blood. Yours had to do with our blood to since you were so little. So yours was a red stag, red for Gryffindor since we were both in Gryffindor and a stag representing your father and now your Patronus, and it had green eyes, which represent me, since you have them too."

"We took the power from you about a month before Voldemort attacked and gave it to Sirius, and he hid it." continued James.

"But where would you hide something as valuable as that? Surely not Gringotts or Hogwarts? You-Know-Who would be sure to check there," asked Ginny.

"You know, it really is about time you started saying Voldemort too Gin. Even Ron has started and you have even more right then him with the chamber and all," encouraged Harry.

"Yes, I know, it's sort of a habit know though," replied Ginny.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to Harry. But back to the Ombre de Puissance," interrupted Sirius, "But strange as it may, I hid it in the House of Black."

"What! You hid my power in the darkest house of the dark arts for everyone to see? Do you know how stupid that is?" exploded Harry.

"Now, now Harry. I'm not that thick. There's a secret passage way there that lead to a very secure room under the house…behind my mother's portrait," said Sirius hesitantly.

"Oh great! How are we supposed to get it from there? You know how she screams bloody murder," demanded Harry with his voice rising on every syllable.

"Harry1 Calm down! You are really over reacting," scolded Ginny as her and Harry stared each other down.

_Oh My God! I just yelled at Harry. How am I ever going to live with myself? _thought Ginny. But what they didn't notice was Sirius had somehow summoned the Ombre de Puissance and bit by bit a red stag with glittering green eyes the size of a teddy bear was appearing in his hand.

"We've got it you two," James broke the staring contest that had gone from annoyance to pure love between Harry and Ginny. Yet none of them noticed, but Lily and Sirius did, which was shown by the smiles on their faces.

"That's it?" said an amazed Harry who had finally snapped out of his gaze.

"Wow. That's beautiful. It looks like a ruby," said an also amazed Ginny.

"No, it's much more valuable than any ruby," said Lily.

"Much, much more. That's why it can travel back and forth between life and death," corrected James. An odd but comfortable silence followed that statement. Sirius handed the Ombre de Puissance to Harry. Ginny saw that once again, Harry had a dazed look on his face as he took his power showing he was thinking.

"So, how do we put it back in me?" asked Harry slowly, probably still amazed at having his own power so close.

"That's the hard part, because we can't do it here," replied Lily.

"Then how do we do it? There's now where else," Harry said calmly while handling the glimmering stag gently. Apparently, Ginny yelling at him had meant so much to him that it had calmed him down.

"We're not the one's that perform the spell, we just give you instructions on how to do it," said James.

"The ones who perform the spell are the ones who give it strength and keep you living," explained Sirius.

"And who are they?" asked Ginny.

"Hermione, Ron and you of course," announced Lily happily.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Read and review andwe promise your summer will be the best ever! We love all you reviewers!


	6. The Ones Who Keep Him Living

AN: SO SORRY for the VERY long delay but Jamie has been away at camp the whole summer and I've been really lazy. We finished this chapter right before Jamie left for camp and I was assigned the job of typing it up and updating but, being me, I was too lazy at first and hey its summer your bound to get lazy when you've finished being efficient for school. Anyway, when I finally wasn't lazy anymore I had to start CIT and even though I wasn't lazy I came home too exhausted to do anything everyday. Hey, you try keeping control of 51 five-year olds! After that Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince came out and it didn't exactly put me in a mood to update. (I f you've read the book, which you all should have by now and shame on you if you haven't, then you understand what I mean.) Then I went to Virginia Beach with my mom and sister so I couldn't update cuz I didn't have a computer or the journal containing the new chapter. So here I am now the day after Jamie has come back (I've called her about 50 times already, on the day she came back but her mom said she was already asleep, and left a message and told her brother to tell her that I called and I still haven't spoken to her! I can't wait to talk to her so I can see how camp was and finally talk to someone about HBP! I was going crazy cuz no one in my family reads the books! AHHH!) And I am finally updating! Yay! OK enough of my excuses and rambling! On to the chapter!

P.S. Jamie if you read this sorry I didn't update when I was supposed to and when I said I was going to update in my letters! BUT the internet really wasn't working for a whole week! And I just realized I forgot to put that in the list of excuses in the AN but oh well! The readers can read it here if they read the P.S. Again sorry! Luv ya!

Disclaimer: Just in case everyone forgot (cuz it took me forever to update) we don't own Harry Potter. We wish we did, but we don't.

Here's the LONG awaited chapter…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 6: The Ones Who Keep Him Living**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hermione, Ron and you of course," announced Lily happily.

"Us, why us?" asked Ginny jumping up in surprise making her chair vanish.

"Oh great! Now I have to get another one," James said agitated, while slapping his knee.

"Hey it's less time we have to spend with you," said Sirius happily.

"Because you're the ones who keep him living, as the prophecy says," explained Lily ignoring James.

"Wait a minute, what is this prophecy you're talking about?" questioned Harry.

"Well, we've got to tell sometime or else he'll be totally clueless," said Sirius.

"Yes, you're right," agreed Lily.

"That's because I'm always right," said Sirius arrogantly, while standing up and puffing out his chest.

"You wish," said James rudely.

Sirius was giving James such a dark stare that he didn't notice his chair had vanished when he stood up. When he went to sit he fell backwards, hard on his bottom. James began laughing as hard as humanly possible while Ginny made a choking nose to keep from laughing and Harry and Lily just rolled their eyes. James was laughing so hard that he toppled forward off his chair causing it to vanish.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed when he had finally calmed himself enough to sit again and realize his chair was gone.

"So…the prophecy," said Lily giving James and Sirius a warning glare before turning her focus back to Harry, "The power the Dark Lord knows not will arise again to the one with the power to vanquish him…It lies in the hands of those who gave the boy life and draws its strength from those who keep the boy living…The desire of two hearts will be the key to open the reflection of his past…The power to destroy the Dark Lord forever will arise again…As the ninth month is born the spell will be cast."

"You memorized it?" exclaimed James and Sirius simultaneously.

"Yeah. At least one person had to," said Lily.

"How do know we didn't?" asked James defensively.

"Fine then. What's the prophecy?" demanded Lily standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uhh…The power to defeat the Dark Lord will awaken again," started Sirius.

"It's in the hands of his…parents," continued James.

"And grows from…Hermione, Ron, and Ginny," finished Sirius.

"There, there's the prophecy," exclaimed James.

"Nice try guys," said Lily with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Do you realize how far from the prophecy that was?" Ginny asked with superiority.

"Not that far," said Sirius defensively, "maybe just a mile," he continued in a small voice.

"Yeah sure, more like ten," replied James.

"You said it with me!" exclaimed Sirius throwing his hands over his head.

"Ignore them," suggested Lily to Harry and Ginny, "here's the instructions on how to perform the spell," she said handing then a thick roll of parchment.

"I just went along with it!" yelled James, hands in tight fists by his sides.

"Now remember you need all four of you to perform the spell. Ron, Hermione, and you two," reminded Lily.

"What are you talking about? You always pick fights with your wife!" screamed Sirius.

"You can get Dumbledore to help rehearse the spell, but when it comes to the real performance it must only be the four of you," explained Lily.

"Are you saying I'm a bad husband?" demanded James.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" retorted Sirius.

"SHUT UP!" roared Harry standing up stiffly. "You two are just like Hermione and Ron, fighting way too much!" he scolded James and Sirius still fuming.

"Which one's Hermione?" asked Sirius?

"Umm…," Ginny said moving her finger between James and Sirius, "you! Definitely you!" exclaimed Ginny, throwing her finger at James.

"Ha-Ha!" Sirius laughed at James.

"Oh my God," groaned Lily.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After an awkward silence in the room with the Mirror of Erised, Hermione finally spoke. "So this is the Mirror of Erised," stated Hermione back towards Ron who was sitting against the wall.

"Yeah it is," said a bored Ron facing the mirror with one of his best friends in front of it.

"But I'm not sure what the inscription says across the top. It's in a language I don't know," said Hermione, annoyed that she didn't know something for once.

"It says, 'I show not your face but your heart's desire'," said Ron proudly.

"Wow! You know something I don't? That's strange!" said an amazed Hermione.

"It's called Drawkcab Language. AKA read it backwards," explained Ron.

"So if it shows your desires, what do you see?" asked Hermione trying to start to deepen the conversation.

"Uh, I, umm, see…my desires," said Ron, while trying to hide his blushing ears by scratching the back of his head.

"Really? I never would have guessed. Care to elaborate on that a bit?" suggested Hermione.

"Not particularly, it's a little personal. I mean it's my desires," said Ron.

"Well mine is too," said Hermione.

"That doesn't make a difference," replied Ron standing up and moving a few steps closer to Hermione until he sit back down again.

"Well how about we tell ours to each other," suggested Hermione.

"Oh fun! We'll share our feelings like little girls!" exclaimed Ron sarcastically.

"So what's yours?" encouraged Hermione.

"Um, I've liked, well loved according to the mirror, this person for a long time. I've just never been brave enough to say it," started Ron.

"Me too," she said quietly. "Is it Harry?" she asked in a mocking voice.

Ron laughed, a bit nervously, but grateful for the joke. "No, it's not Harry."

"Then who is it?" Hermione encouraged once again, a curious smile spreading across her face.

"You first," stalled Ron.

"Fine, we'll say them at the same time. On the count of three," ordered Hermione who began to count at Ron's nod, "one-two-three."

"You," they said together, eyes widening in disbelief. Hermione's less than Ron's since she knew…somewhat.

Then, without knowing what she was doing, Hermione had taken the few steps between herself and Ron and planted her lips on his. For a moment Ron hesitated in returning the kiss, but then he did. Hermione found this as quite a shock, not that he had returned the kiss, but the way he did. He was gentle and slow and yet the way he kissed made her want to kiss him more and more.

But in obligation, she ended it pulling away slowly so she could ease out of the extreme happiness that filled her in those few moments. Ron looked up at her with wanting and confusion showing in his big blue eyes, clearly not wanting to stop.

"I know, me neither," Hermione said lovingly to Ron, answering the question his eyes asked, "but we have to watch the mirror," she continued, grabbing his hand and pulling gently indicating for him to stand up. He stood up easily to his full height of 6'2" swiveling around in front of Hermione blocking the mirror from her view.

"Come on, I don't think they're going to show up for a while. We've got some time," complained Ron. Looking down into those honey brown eyes of hers was too much, so he bent down extremely low, and Hermione taking the hint stood up on her tiptoes trying to reach his lips from her height of 5'6". After a long, breathtaking kiss, they finally parted, breathing rapidly from the lack of oxygen during the kiss.

"This is going to be hard isn't it?" Hermione asked giggling, referring to their height difference.

"We'll find a way," replied Ron chuckling.

Hermione peaked over Ron's shoulder at the mirror and a surprised look came over her face.

"Harry?" Hermione exclaimed. At that Ron jumped away from Hermione to face the mirror, obviously not ready for anyone to know about their newly forming relationship.

"Hey what about m…" Ron started but stopped when, to his surprise, he saw Harry too. "Hermione, I didn't think I was actually going to turn into a girl when I shared my feelings."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So what do we do now seeing as we've got everything taken care of?" Harry asked his mother with a hint of excitement in his voice at the idea of learning more about them.

"At least I have a wife," said James starting the argument with Sirius again.

"I guess we wait for the mirror to open again," Lily answered.

"Well excuse me, but in case you haven't noticed there aren't many free women in Azkaban," Sirius said defending himself.

"Do you two ever stop?" asked Harry in what he hoped was a scolding manner but was betrayed by the smile that appeared on his face.

"So are we going to stand the rest of the time or get more chairs?" Ginny asked Lily starting the conversation and ignoring Harry, James, and Sirius.

"Gees, Sirius does my son always have such a high temper?" asked James in a joking tone just to annoy Harry.

"Only when it's something serious or me. Ha-Ha! That's so funny!" explained Sirius, clearly not realizing that James' question was a joke.

"I don't always have a high temper. I just did before because I knew it was really important that I know everything about my power and the spell. I can have fun and be funny… I mean, you don't even know me," said Harry immediately hating his choice of words when he saw the pained look in his mother and father's eyes.

The mood immediately changed from that of happiness and jokes to that of a longing sadness and Harry wished more than ever that he could have not said those last few words, _You don't even know me_. That he could have left without that, what he now knew was unavoidable, feeling of longing, and pain of unachieved possibilities and unanswered questions.

"We know," said Lily trying hard not to let tears appear in her eyes, "but we want more than anything to know you."

"More than anything," repeated James. "You're our son and we don't even know who you are or how you're doing or who you love or any of those things and it pains us to know this."

"But you can get to know me now, right?" asked Harry with eyes full of fear at the prospect of not getting to know his parents and them not getting to know him, "And I can get to know you."

"I don't know if there's enough time," said Lily finally unable to keep the tears from surfacing.

"Of course there's enough time," said Harry desperately, "I'll stay longer if I have to, but I want you to know who I am and I want to know you… I want to know my own parents!" exclaimed Harry with an unfunny, bitter huff.

"Fine, ask us something or tell us something. Anything," said James staring at Harry with a loving sadness knowing that there could never be enough time to know each other unless they could spend the rest of their lives together. But that wasn't possible.

"Okay," said Harry trying to think of anything, anything at all to tell his parents. "I'm..."

"Harry?" Harry was cut off by Hermione's surprised voice.

"Hermione?" said Harry confused looking around for her until he saw the shape of the mirror and her and Ron standing in front of it. "No," said Harry realizing what this meant.

"Harry we have to go," said Ginny who had obviously been crying.

"No we don't, I'm going to stay," said Harry.

"Ginny's right Harry, you have to go," said Sirius with the bravest face he could muster.

"There will never be enough time," said Lily with a cracking voice.

"Yes there will if I stay," said Harry defiantly trying desperately to make them change their minds and see that he needed to stay.

"No there won't," said James struggling to get the words out because he desperately wanted him to stay too, "the only way we could know eachother is if we spent our lives together, but that can't happen and somewhere inside you I think you realize that too."

"But why, why can't I stay and be with my parents? I want to be with you," said Harry frustrated.

"You know why," said Lily.

"Right," said Harry bitterly, "I have a prophecy to fulfill. I have to save the wizarding world once again… It's not fair. Other children know their parents their whole lives. They know them so well sometimes they even know what they're thinking. I don't even know my parents' middle names. Sometimes I think I would rather I have died with you than never get to know you."

"Don't say that Harry," said Lily sternly. "I sacrificed my life so you could live and if you think I should have stepped aside and let Voldemort kill you and then kill me after then you're wrong. I would never change what I did, never in a million years. Harry you have a life and you can't spend it wanting to be here with us .If you think your life isn't complete because you don't have us than you're wrong about that too. Because you have a family. If you just look around you'll see that you have people who care about you and love you and who would be willing to give up their lives for you like we did. I'd rather you have a happy life without us in it, than no life at all. And besides you're not without us completely, we'll always be right here," said Lily while placing her hand on Harry's heart.

"And I'll be in the mirror," said Sirius making them smile despite themselves.

"And after you've lived a full life, we'll be waiting here for you and then we'll have all the time in the world to get to know eachother," said James. "But you have to promise you'll live your life to the fullest," he said with a stern look.

"I promise," said Harry with tears streaming down his face.

"Now, you need to go before we change our minds," said James giving Harry a loving fatherly hug.

"Goodbye Harry," said Sirius giving Harry a warm hug, "they're not that interesting anyways," Sirius whispered in Harry's ear. Harry smiled.

"I'll see you soon Harry," said Lily holding Harry in a hug that said she never wanted to let go, "my beautiful, baby boy. Don't be afraid to tell her you love her," she whispered in his ear and giving him a motherly kiss on the forehead. Harry didn't have to ask who she was referring to.

"Harry, Ginny! Come on you need to get out of there," came Ron's voice.

Harry walked backwards, numbly towards the mirror not daring to take his eyes off his mother and father. When he reached the mirror he felt Hermione's hands wrap around his arm.

"We love you," was the last thing he heard his parents say before he was once again pulled through the Mirror of Erised.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The last bit of this chapter is very different from what Jamie and I originally wrote but I started typing and this is where I was taken. What we had before is almost the total opposite it's all corny and happy. He he! Sorry Jamie for changing it without asking! If you hate it just let me know and we can change it back! Luv ya!... HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE IS THE BEST BOOK EVER!... Sorry I had to get that out of my system :) Please R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: The Morning After

**A/N:** Hey guys! We are so sorry for the very, very, very long delay. But, first year of high school, it was a bit busy. We had no classes together so we couldn't talk, although we did get to school together in the mornings but I (Jamie) don't function very well in the AM. Ha-Ha! I am most definitely not a morning person. So here is the next chapter, FINALLY! We finished it during final exams since there was lots of extra time. Once again, WE ARE VERY, VERY, VERY, SORRY! Hope you enjoy the really long awaited chapter!

P.S. How amazing was the movie! OH MY GOD! And incase you all forgot in the century that we haven't written, this is set in Harry's sixth year, post Order of Phoniex, Pre Half Blood Prince, so Dumbledore is still alive.

**Chapter 7: The Morning After**

"We love you," was the last thing he heard his parents say before he was once again pulled through the Mirror of Erised.

Harry didn't even notice the sudden pain that laced through him as he landed hard on his knees back in the dusty room with the Mirror of Erised. He didn't care that Ginny probably knew that he loved her. And he didn't care that Ron and Hermione and Ginny were all staring at him with concerned eyes. He was just kneeling there, in front of the mirror that held his life, the reasons why he was who he was today. Without them, he wouldn't have been "The Boy Who Lived," he wouldn't have been, "Harry Potter, Gryffindor's youngest and best seeker," and he wouldn't have been the boy with the supposed vicious murderer as a godfather. Lily, James, and Sirius were what Harry was, and he knew it. And now that he could never touch them again, he didn't know what to do.

"Harry?" Hermione's soft, kind voice came out of the silence and then there was a warm, little hand on his arm that made him shiver at the touch. He turned around slowly, keeping his eyes on the mirror until the last possible second to make sure he couldn't possibly get through. Finally, he looked at the three of them; Harry saw the concern in their eyes. Ginny's more understanding then Ron's or Hermione's, but still, he knew they all loved him and cared for him, no matter what he did in the aftermath of this encounter.

"I have to go see Dumbledore,' Harry muttered quietly, before sprinting off to the headmaster's office.

By the light coming in the windows, Harry knew it was around dusk and just after dinnertime. But he didn't care; he wasn't hungry. All he wanted was his parents.

Upon reaching the stone gargoyle, he came to a sudden stop in order to catch his breath and speak the password, but the gargoyle had already hopped aside revealing the spiraling staircase, which Harry rushed up, as if his life depended on it.

At the top, the door opened just as Harry reached it, allowing his entrance to the circular office, with Dumbledore sitting quietly at his desk.

"Good evening, Harry, I knew you'd be arriving soon," Dumbledore greeted him calmly. "Please make yourself comfortable. Sit down and have a glass of butter beer," he said while conjuring a bottle of it.

"I-I can't," Harry stuttered. "I don't know what to do now. This changes my whole life."

"Yes, well that makes sense. But I'm not going to say I understand after what happened the last time I understood." Dumbledore comforted, remembering the last time Harry had been in his office.

"I'm 16 and I met my parents for the first time, and saw Sirius again. And to top it all off, I'm given a power I don't even know I had, or how to use it," Harry said, pacing in front of Dumbledore.

"It can be a little nerve racking to have these…unusual things happen to anyone, especially an adolescent such as yourself. But please do, calm down and have a seat so that we can talk about these changes to your life," pleaded Dumbledore.

Facing the fact that nothing good could come from pacing, except wasting energy, Harry pulled out the offered chair and plopped down in it.

"Thank you,' Dumbledore started, "Now, let's start with the easiest and most important to you at the moment. Those magical mirrors. _Accio!_ Within moments the mirrors came flying through the window into Dumbledore's waiting hands. Harry had tried to hand repair them upon arriving back at the Dursley's to overcome his boredom. He'd tried krazy glue, duct tape, liquid nails, but nothing worked. So he eventually settled for the old masking tape he'd always used to repair his glasses. He realized what a stupid mistake he had made, breaking the only remaining object he had of Sirius's, and spent almost the whole summer trying different techniques.

"Excuse me, sir. But how did you know that Sirius said for you to fix the mirrors. I haven't said anything to anyone about that yet," Harry questioned.

"Dear, Dear Harry. You should know me by now. I have my little secrets everywhere. I know almost everything that goes on in this school," explained Dumbledore.

"Ev-ery-thing?" Harry said quietly and slowly, feeling a deep red flush creeping into his cheeks.

"Almost everything. I do respect my students' privacy," Dumbledore said, reminding Harry of the honorable man that he was. "So, you can leave these with me for now and I will work on them to figure out a way for you to communicate with your parents and god father."

"But, what about this power of mine?" Harry wondered.

"Right, this shouldn't take long," Dumbledore said, standing up and starting to walk around his office. 'When you were born the prophecy was made that you had a greater power that Lord Voldemort. This power was, of course, that of mind reading, allowing you to see into his mind without him knowing, therefore allowing you to protect yourself against the spells he was planning to throw at you.

"This power also included mind control, allowing you to perhaps turn his followers against him or something of that sort. But your parents and I had a long discussion a few weeks after your were born, just before you were able to use the power, about what we should do. We decided to extract your power because we wanted you to grow up as a normal wizarding child with no extra power. Obviously that didn't happen due to that terrible night with the death of your parents." At that, Harry's eyes widened and glazed over as he sunk lower into the chair. " In that meeting, we decided to give you back your power when you were mature and strong enough to wield it, so the age of 16 was agreed upon.

The power was stored in an ombre de puissance, a powerful magical object. I believe your parents have sent it back to it's secure location, so now I can summon it." Dumbledore performed the same spell Sirius had in Vie dans Ciel, and Harry watched as his power, once again, came into view. "I'll keep this safe in my office for now. I will send an owl to you when the mirrors are fixed and the five of us can work on getting this back in you,' Dumbledore ordered.

"Sure, whatever, that's fine with me,' Harry agreed solemnly, standing up and leaving.

"Good night Mr. Potter,' Dumbledore said over his shoulder as he and Harry walked off in their separates directions, him towards his pensieve and Harry for the door.

'Do you think he'll be okay?" Ron asked Hermione and Ginny. They had been walking back to the Gryffindor Tower from the deserted corridor in silence thinking about what was going to happen. But Ron couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Of course he'll be okay, he's Harry, he's always ok…after a while," Ginny said knowingly.

"Yes, but exactly how long do think that 'after a while' will be?" Ron replied.

"We may never know in advance. But we'll just have to help him through it won't we?" explained Hermione.

"Yeah, that's what we're here for. We're the ones who keeps him living," said Ron. "Nothing will ever be the same again will it, now that he has power?"

"No, it won't," Hermione replied, putting her hand on his shoulder, and sending delightful shivers through his body. Ginny, who had been walking along quietly thinking about the past events was surprised by this loving gesture. And even more alarmed when Ron didn't blush and act awkward after. Ron and Hermione almost never touched except when they hugged hello or good-bye. So, obviously this meant something had happened between them that she didn't know, but was determined to find out.

"I haven't seen you two since breakfast. Oh! And Miss Weasley, I haven't seen you since last night. Where have you been!" The fat lady demanded sounding very motherly.

"I'm sure you'll know soon enough. But I'm tired. Excuse me, Ne soyez pas Lion lache." The fat lady's portrait swung forward, obediently allowing Ron Hermione and Ginny to enter the common room, where Ron sat down on the comfy armchairs in front of the fire and they waited for Harry to come back from the headmaster's office.

"I wonder if he's okay?" Hermione thought aloud, with a sad look on her face, "He didn't seem to happy about what happened when he left."

"Didn't we already go over this, he's always okay after a while remember?" Ginny reminded them playfully.

"Yeah, but Gin, what really did happen in there?' Ron asked, "he was the total opposite of what the reaction should be to getting a power, and the prophecy didn't even call for his death."

"Oh, and start at the beginning,' Hermione reminded, "We have to hear everything."

"Well, last night I was sitting in the common room at, like elevenish, studying of course." she added grudgingly, remembering once again it was her OWL year. "And then I saw Harry's foot pass by me, he was wearing his invisibility cloak. So I followed him out of the tower. He was running pretty fast so I was able to follow his footsteps. He ran down to the entrance hall where we found Dumbledore with the Mirror of Erised. Dumbledore led us to that room the mirror was in and then left, so I went in. And then,' Ginny continued with a sigh as she blushed a rose color, "We had this whole fiasco about what we both saw in the mirror and then I saw Harry's par-" Ginny had heard the portrait whole open and whipping her head around really fast she continued, "Parrots! We met Harry's parrots!" Ginny exclaimed, looking at Ron and Hermione nervously. She didn't know if Harry would be all right with her telling them.

"What? Harry doesn't have any parrots! If anything you would have met-Ow!" Ron howled as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yeah, real nice save Gin. It's fine you can tell them, but I'm going to bed." Harry said gloomily, walking right past them to the staircase leading to the dormitories."

"Hey…wait!" Hermione called, jumping out of the chair and over to Harry. "What did Dumbledore say?"

"Nothing really," Harry replied, turning to go.

"You'll talk to us tomorrow right? We have to know Harry, you know we do." Hermione reminded him. "It's in the prophecy." Harry didn't say anything in response to that. He just turned away and walked up the stairs, leaving Hermione looking after him trying to understand what was going on inside his head.

The following morning, Ginny awoke to a beautiful, sun-shining day, perfect to spend in Hogsmeade. But realizing she still had one more day left of classes until the weekend, Ginny groaned and aroused to start the day.

The morning was Ginny's favorite time of day. It was her time to get clean and make herself beautiful. The birds were always chirping in the spring and the world was so quiet and peaceful in the winter. Peacefulness allowed her to think. Therefore the morning was her time to think. And the shower was the best to do that, so that's what she did.

The morning sun lighted the prefects' bathroom spectacularly. And it was entirely empty since no one ever chose to wake-up very early. But, Ginny had always been an early riser, so she took advantage of the loneliness. Ginny's thoughts started turning as she stepped into the hot, lavender scented stream of water she had drawn up for her shower. _What would happen between her and Harry now that he knew she loved him? When and how were they going to be able to give Harry his power back? _But, then a most surprising thought occurred to her as she was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. "_The desire of two hearts will be the key to open the reflection of his past."_

"Oh my god," Ginny murmured to herself. Through all the excitement, Ginny had not realized, Harry loved her too. "The desire of two hearts," she desired him and he desired her, once they had established that a couple nights ago, Harry's parents were visible to her, opening Vie dans Ciel. _But wait, _she thought to herself, _Harry didn't say anything about seeing me in the mirror, he said he only saw his family._

_But he paused and then said Sirius, showing he was replacing something or someone with Sirius, who is his family, as a desire,_ thought the more aggressive confident side of her.

_So, that doesn't mean anything, he could have had something caught in his throat,_ Ginny's timid side argued back.

_He was blushing a lot up there when it came to the part about the prophecy,_ confident Ginny remarked.

_Don't be stupid, _shy Ginny retorted.

"This is ridiculous!" Ginny scolded herself out loud, "I need help." Ending her argument with herself, Ginny went off to find her best friend, who also happened to be closely acquainted with Harry.

"Don't you think we should wake him up? Breakfast only lasts for so long you know." Neville questioned. He was referring to Harry who was still sound asleep and probably didn't plan on waking up.

"Yeah, then there's classes and he already missed yesterday's. Who knows what the teachers will say if he misses today's too," added dean Thomas while securing his tie.

"Especially Professor Snape," squeaked Neville exhibiting his fear for the potions master.

"Too true, too true," replied Seamus, "But what I really want to know is where he was all yesterday."

"Ginny wasn't around either and I'm thinking she was with him. They've been hanging out a lot lately," said Dean thoughtfully, "I don't like that."

"You should know," retorted Ron remembering Dean had been Ginny's boyfriend for a few months. "Wait, she broke up with you over the summer, what do you care?"

"She broke up with me," Dean repeated, "I still like her. It would be a different story if I had broken up with her."

"Mate, that' s a rather feminine thing to say," teased Seamus, "Hey, did you sit around blubbering and eating ice cream, watching romance movies after the break-up, like one of those wimpy girls?"

"Crying over the realization that you could never touch that amazing body again," Neville added.

"Ugh, that's disgusting!" Ron scolded, "I don't want to ever hear you talking about my sister again!"

"You have got to admit, she's really hot though," said Seamus.

"EW, EW, EW! Gross! I will not admit to that, I will not admit to anything! She's my sister!" Ron yelled.

"Shhh! You're gonna wake him up!" Neville whispered.

"Well, you know what? I want to wake him up," replied Ron, while walking over to Harry's bed "Get someone non-perverted in here to talk to."

"Oh, good, then he could tell us where he was yesterday," exclaimed Seamus, walking over, eagerly awaiting a story.

"Harry," Ron said, gently tapping his shoulder, "Harry, wake up."

"No Gin, not now," Harry murmured, apparently still asleep.

"Looks like you've got no one on your side now, mate," Seamus said, putting his arm around Ron's shoulders and looking down at Harry. The response to that was a roar of laughter from Neville, Dean, Seamus and surprisingly, Harry.

"I thought you were asleep!" Ron exclaimed, hoping Harry might be in a good mood if he was laughing.

"No, I didn't sleep all night, but I couldn't resist," Harry replied gloomily. His mood showed he was still upset, but there was nothing like a good joke to start the morning.

"Of course you didn't sleep," agreed Seamus.

"You were up all night shagging my ex-girlfriend," Dean replied. Now it was only Neville, Dean and Seamus rolling around with laughter.

"Weren't you tired? You haven't slept in two days." A concerned Ron asked, following Harry to the bathroom where he turned on the shower to let it warm up.

"Yes, I'm tired but that doesn't mean I don't have insomnia," Harry retorted taking off his shirt.

"Oh, don't worry, we have history of magic today, you can sleep in class and then copy my notes," Ron offered.

"Thanks."

"And then at lunch you can tell me, Hermione and Ginny what happened in Dumbledore's office," Ron replied smartly. Watching Harry as he felt the steaming water.

"Of course I will," Harry said sarcastically, "But that has to happen after I shower and eat, because I haven't done any of those in two days either!" His voice had risen to a yelling volume, and to end the conversation, he slammed the shower stall door in Ron's face.

"Well," Ron murmured leaving the bathroom and heading for the common room, "We can see someone got up on the wrong side of the bed…only because my sister was on the other side of it."

"Hermione Granger!" Ginny yelled, hearing it echo throughout the girl's dormitory. After a couple seconds of no response but other Gryffindor girls staring at her, she raced up the stairs to her part of the dormitory to put her bathroom caddy away, and then went on a hunt. She needed an answer and pronto.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, "Where are you?" Remembering that she had missed all her classes yesterday, Ginny figured she would be in the library, studying her heart out so that she would not be behind. Grabbing her books for the day, Ginny dashed out of Gryffindor tower and sprinted to the library.

On the way, Ginny noticed many points and whispers headed in her direction. Her absence from school yesterday had spread amongst the students and rumors had been made of her whereabouts. But she didn't care; all she cared about was getting to Hermione.

Upon reaching the library, Ginny rushed to Hermione's favorite spot, a dusty book shelf-shielded corner in the ancient runes section.

"Oh thank god I found you," Ginny greeted Hermione breathlessly.

"I'll be sure to get the message through next time I go to church," Hermione joked, "Why did you need to find me?" she continued closing her book to show Ginny had her full attention.

"Oh, well, uhhh…I had a question," she paused as she sat down opposite Hermione, "about Harry," she continued, her cheeks blushing a light rose color.

"Oh, I see," Hermione understood, "You were thinking about the prophecy."

"Yeah, I was in my thinking spot, Ironically it's far from here."

"To each her own," Hermione said patiently. "The prophecy does say 'The desire of two hearts will be the key to open his past' meaning the two hearts' desire must desire for each other opens the entrance to Vie dans Ciel. And since it worked, obviously you desire him and he desires you."

"That's what I thought," Ginny replied calmly. "Oh my god," she breathed, "I'm in love!"

"Yes you are," Hermione agreed, turning back to her book and hoping Ginny wouldn't think any further. After all, she wasn't sure if Ron wanted anyone to know yet.

"Wait…you and Ron were the ones to open the exit," Ginny said slowly, "And the entrance is the same as the exit. And you were really close when we saw you through the mirror. Good gracious, you and Ron are in love too!"

"Oh…I was hoping you wouldn't realize that. Ginny! You're not supposed to think! You're not in your thinking spot!" Hermione scolded.

"Oh who cares!" Ginny replied, and then grabbing Hermione and jumping up and down she sang, "We're in love! We're in love! We are the desire of our desires' hearts!"

"Shhh! This is a library! Not a choir class!" scolded Madame Pince as she walked by, re-shelving books for the day ahead.

"I knew you would get over excited," Hermione said regrettably.

"Come on, come on, come on. We've got to go to breakfast to see the loves of our lives. Oh this is so exciting!" Ginny exclaimed waiting for Hermione to gather her books. When she finally had them all in her bag, Ginny grabbed her arm and started tugging her along and then all of a sudden she screamed, "Ahhh! I'm so excited!"

Madame Pince immediately popped her head around the corner to find Hermione lagging behind Ginny whispering her apologies.

Ginny and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, arm in arm, whispering to each other about their plans for making their relationships official. They had already ruled-out running up and kissing them because that was too corny and publicized. They also found that talking about it over breakfast would be awkward. So the final decision came to be asking them out to Hogsmeade the next day. They arrived in front of Ron and Harry with bright, smiling faces, only to find two gloomy ones.

"Okay, let's go!" Ginny ordered, "Turn those frowns upside down…s," she added the "s" at the end very awkwardly with a confused smile on her face and a laugh from Hermione. "Well it rhymed better." She said as her excuse.

"What are you two so happy about?" Ron asked.

"It depends. What are you two so sad about?" Hermione questioned.

"I was happy when I woke up," Ron began, "But then Mr. Unhappy here had to grace us with his presence and spread the gloom."

"Well you better get ready to be happy because we have a surprise for you," Ginny said cheerfully.

"What might that be?" Harry said to his oatmeal, while swirling it around with a spoon.

"You two are going with us to Hogsmeade this weekend." Hermione explained.

"As our dates," Ginny added, making both boys' head whip up to reveal wide surprised eyes.

"Yup, since the prophecy made it clear to us that I love you," Hermione indicated Ron, "And she loves you," she pointed to Ginny and then Harry, "And vice versa," Hermione continued gesturing with her hands, "we decided to make it official and go on our first dates."

"I'm glad you took matters into your own hands. But you gotta make him happy first." Ron said pointing his thumb at Harry.

"Fine," Ginny ordered, "You, me, broom closet, now"

"What?" Harry exclaimed, "You can't be serious. You haven't even eaten yet."

"Oh well, the better my breath will smell, and the better my lips will taste," she replied.

"Ewww," Ron grunted as Hermione laughed, "Too much information."

"You told me to make him happy," Ginny said, defending herself and pulling Harry out of his seat.

"Just don't be late for class," Hermione yelled after them, "You didn't go yesterday, remember?"

"Yes mother!" Ginny yelled over her shoulder. Hermione and Ron watched them leave the Great Hall and saw Ginny slap Harry's rear end before they started talking again, Ron with a most disgusted look on his face.

"Oh come on, don't look like that," Hermione complained, "You know we did the same thing yesterday."

"Yeah, but she's my sister," Ron complained back.

"And she's growing up," Hermione said, "It's time to let go. We are all adults. What's going to happen when she gets pregnant and has a family with Harry? Are you going to be disgusted then?"

"I don't even want to think a bout that. But what I do want to think about is tomorrow and how we are going to spend the whole day together…alone," Ron added the last word with a sly smile on his face while he started tickling her palm and playing with her fingers.

"See, I told you we do the same thing," Hermione said back to Ron with an I-told-you-so tone in her voice as she reached for some pancakes on the center plate.


End file.
